


The Aftermath Of What Occurred That Night At The Fountain

by 4EverFeisty



Series: Breakdown Leads To Comforting Whoever Needs To Be Comforted [2]
Category: The Outsiders (1983)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Minor Character Death, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4EverFeisty/pseuds/4EverFeisty
Summary: What happened at the fountain the  moment before Soc leader Bob Sheldon passed away. Dallas is 17. Johnny is 16. Ponyboy is 14.





	1. The Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not read this story if you have fatal feelings.

Tired of all the trouble with the rivals,Johnny and Ponyboy were talking to each other about what to do. They were aware they could not run away without the others finding them. Arguing was heard and Johnny began to talk about ending his life or something and Pony told him not to talk like that. Johnny agreed and laid there with his best friend. The rivals also known as Socs arrived and got out of their Mustang and approached the friends. Johnny looks at Ponyboy and sees the youngest Curtis glaring at Bob who then attempts to drown him and the other Socs were laughing while holding Johnny down and then Johnny got away and got his switchblade and walked to Bob and stabbed him and slashed his throat and this was the moment Bob died and the others left and were shocked and mad. Johnny got Ponyboy to the Curis household and went to Dal and told him what happened and he was glad the 2 youngest gang members were safe. The next day was good and news of the killing was getting around and Dally was furious because of this ad this made Johnny think it is his fault Dally is mad and left the room and Dal talks to him and he realized that Dal is mad at the Socs.


	2. The News Of A Rumble (Fight Against The Socs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bob's death,his friends decide to finally fight the Greasers instead of jumping them and the Greasers accept this but Dally is reluctant to let Johnny participate in the Rumble because he does not want Johnny to end up injured. Can Ponyboy convince the older boy that fighting is just going to upset Johnny even if it is not verbal,it can make the Cade cry because there will be shouting at the end when it is over and hearing arguing makes him (Johnny) want to end his life? Or will Dally get distracted with fighting to listen? How will it end for them? Will the Socs finally stop?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not answer the questions in the summary. Thanks.

The Socs were planning to fight the Greasers and Dally was ready to get the Socs beat up. Dally was leading them to the Rumble location. The Socs arrived and the fight started and it ended with Ponyboy injured and he needed to be taken to the hospital. He was and this was after the Greasers won the fight and knew the rival would not be messing with them (jumping) them anymore and were extremely proud for this reason and as Ponyboy predicted,Johnny was in tears due to the fighting and Dally said: "Johnnycakes, it's okay. Shh. Deep breath. Shh." Johnny nods and explained that fighting is worthless and Dally knew he was correct and then told him that they will not be bothered anymore due to violence and this made him smile and then they went to bed at 10:30pm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read above.


	3. Ponyboy Was  Killed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pony was murdered.

Randy was walking when he spotted Ponyboy and he was mad because of hatred and he walked up to Pony and to keep him quiet,Randy put his hand over his mouth. He then shot him in the chest and he was dead but he is in heaven.


	4. Dally And Johnny Heard Of What Randy Did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dally and Johnny are mad that Randy killed Ponyboy because of Johnny killing Bob.

Dally and Johnny are in the front room when there is a knock on the door and Dally answered it with Johnny and they are told that Pony was found dead. Dally closes the door and Johnny was crying because Pony getting killed not that long after Johnny did what he did was stressful. He hugs him and soon they go to bed and sleep.


	5. Panic Attack After He Thought About Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny has a panic attack after he thought about something that he was sure was going to happen.

Johnny was in the kitchen with Dally and he began to fidget anxiously and Dally knew why. Dallas researched about what to do if this ever happened. He wrapped his arms around Johnny and said:"Johnny Baby,listen to me. It's okay,whatever you're thinking is not real. Shh." Johnny clung to him: "It was scary. First he was drowning but survived and Pony would still be alive if I ran to get you instead of killing Bob. It's my fault Ponyboy is dead." Dally said:"Don't blame yourself. It's Randy who killed Pony. Shh. Listen to my heartbeat,Honey. Shh,Babycakes." Johnny was calm.


	6. Johnny's Mental State Is Not Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his panic attack,Johnny's mental state is not good. Can Dally protect him from himself after discovering he has Post-Traumatic Disorder because of Pony's murder?

Dally was worried about Johnny because of his panic attack. Dally did not know what happened next because Johnny was having a breakdown. One thing was for sure:Dally had to protect Johnny from himself.


	7. Restrained Due To Self Harm By Scratching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dally does not like Johnny's way of coping with his Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder.

Johnny was watching TV and then he ran upstairs and began screaming and soon felt Dally's arms around him and Dally put his hands on top of Johnny's arms when he began to bite himself and this stops him and Dally said:"Johnny,there are better ways to cope with this. If you bite yourself 2 more times,then I am going to have to restrain you. I'm serious." Johnny nods and is free from his arms. Dally was watching him until he made dinner:spaghetti. That night,Dally left the house and Johnny bit himself again for the 2nd time and Dally came home and once again, he warned him and they go to bed and Dally has an arm around him. Dally went to the store and took Johnny and the boy saw something that Pony liked and for the third time,he had bitten himself. He gasped when he remembered what Dally said he would do If he did this again and he was caught and felt Dally's arms wrap around him and this pinned his arms to his sides and Dally said nothing as he stood there with him and he got something and Johnny saw it was a chewy and he bit it and they continued shopping and now Johnny had to bite the chewy when he felt the need to bite himself and he did. 


	8. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy is put on trial for Ponyboy's death

Randy was on trial for killing. The judge said:"Charged with the murder of Ponyboy Michael Curtis. Mr. Anderson,please tell your side of the story,honestly." Randy did and was free because he is rich and the trial ended. Then he smirked at Dally and Johnny and Dally lunged but then the judge said:"Guards." Guards held him in place and Johnny hugged him after Dal was let go. They left,disappointed that Pony did not get justice for his unexpected death. 


End file.
